wakeup
by chanseuqt
Summary: oneshoot-krisyeol! don't like, don't read :-) Baekhyun mengutus Kris untuk membangunkan Chanyeol yang enggan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.


Title : Wakeup!

Cast :Kris, Chanyeol (krisyeol), Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol bangun,pagi ini jadwal kita belanja!" seorang laki-laki berambut ungu menggoncang tubuh laki-laki lain yang masih terbungkus selimut hingga kepala.

"Chanyeol!" suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih kencang. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, proses membangunkan raksasa yang sedang tidur idhadapannya—chanyeol- sudah memakan waktu limabelas menit, jika lima menit lagi Chanyeol tidak bangun, artinya ia harus meminta bantuan sang leader.

Baekhyun menyerah, laki-laki itu menghela nafas kesal kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Kris hyung, kau saja yang bangunkan Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Kris yang sedang duduk diruang tengah. Laki-laki yang ditepuk pundaknya itu mendongak.

"apa?" alis tebal laki-laki itu mengkerut.

"Kekasihmu itu tidak mau bangun, hari ini jadwal kami ke supermaket. Jika Chanyeol tidak mau bangun Suho hyung pasti marah-marah," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan badannya disofa.

Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sedikit menggerutu karena belakangan ini selalu ia yang membangunkan Kekasihnya itu kemudian berjalan kekamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bangun, sudah pagi," ucap Kris sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"masuk saja hyung, Chanyeol masih bergulung dengan selimut!" teriak Baekhyun dari ruang tengah, Kris menghela nafas pelan lalu membuka pintu kamar.

"yeol bangun, sudah pagi," ucap Kris sambil menarik selimut Chanyeol, laki-laki yang masih bergulung dibawah selimut itu mengerang pelan.

"hari ini jadwalmu dan Baekhyun ke supermaket, cepat bangun," ucap Kris, tangannya masih berusaha menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol.

"sebentar lagi hyung," suara serak chanyeol terdengar dari balik selimut.

"tidak bisa, cepat bangun," ucap Kris pelan, usahanya menarik selimut Chanyeol tidak terlalu sia-sia walau hanya kepala Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat.

Chanyeol kembali mengerang, tangannya menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi badannya lalu menurunkan kakinyadari tempat tidur-duduk-. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali.

"ayo mandi," ucap kris sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis mengkerut.

"mandi. Memangnya kau tidak mau mandi?" Kris balik bertanya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat masih setengah sadar.

"tidak usah mandi, cuci muka dan gosok gigi saja juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Chanyeol, tangannya yang terbebas-tidak ditarik Kris- ia gunakan untuk mengucek matanya.

"jorok, kau bahkan tidak mandi dan menghapus make up dan bajumu semalam," desis Kris, tangannya kembali menyeret Chanyeol yang masih duduk ditempat tidur.

"biarkan saja," sahut Chanyeol pelan, Kris tak menyahut, bisa jadi perdebatan panjang jika ia menyahuti perkataan chanyeol.

"pelan-pelan saja kenapa sih," desis Chanyeol melirik Kris tak terima karena ia terus ditarik oleh kekasihnya itu.

"nah sekarang mandi," ucap Kris tanpa menyahuti perkataan Chanyeol begitu mereka sampai dikamar mandi, laki-laki itu membuka pintu kamar mandi kemudian mendorong Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeol sudah rapi, memakai hoodie hitam kesayangannya, dan celana jeans yang berwarna senada, tinggal memakai sepatu dan langsung pergi kesupermaket. Ia baru sadar bahwa hanya ada ia, Baekhyun dan Kris didorm, yang lain—kata kris- sedang pergi entah kemana.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu depan bersiap memakai sepatunya dan kemudian pergi dengan Baekhyun. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat ada yang menarik bagian belakang hoodienya.

"hyung, lepaskan," desis Chanyeol saat mengetahui orang yang menarik hoodienya adalah Kris.

"kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Kris dengan alis yang dinaikkan sebelah, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"tidak," jawabnya pelan, Kris berdecak pelan.

"sungguh?" tanya Kris lagi, Chanyeol kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"mana morning kiss-ku?" tanya Kris sambil melipat tangannya didada, bibir Kris membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah.

"tidak ada," jawab Chanyeol sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, cemberut. Senyum Kris langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"kenapa?" tanya Kris dengan nada protes, Chanyeol menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"siapa suruh hyung menyebalkan, membangunkanku seperti itu lalu menarikku kekamar mandi seperti menarik anak kerbau. Tidak pakai perasaan sama sekali," desis Chanyeol sambil menusuk-nusuk kening lebar Kris dengan telunjuknya.

"kalau tidak pakai perasaan aku sudah menyeret kakimu dari kamar lalu melemparkanmu kekamar mandi," jawab Kris masih dengan nada protes. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal.

"tapi kenyatannya memang begitu," ucap Chanyeol balik protes. Kris menghela nafas, ini tidak akan selesai jika ia terus menyahuti Chanyeol sampai nanti malam.

Kris maju dua langkah kedepan, membuat jaraknya dan Chanyeol hanya beberapa senti kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol, laki-laki itu hendak protes, namun terhenti saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya.

Cup

Bibir Kris dan Chanyeol menempel selama beberapa detik lalu kembali terlepas. Kris kembali tersenyum saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah sempurna.

"wajahmu masih memerah, padahal ini sudah jadi rutinitas kita sejak setahun lalu, yeol," ucap Kris sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Chanyeol.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Chanyeol, namun kali ini sedikit melumatnya. Mata Chanyeol tertutup menikmati sentuhan Kris dibibir dan pinggangnya.

"chanyeol cepat nant- aish aku pergi sendiri saja!" suara cempreng baekhyun kembali terdengar, tak lama kemudian suara pintu yang ditutup kencang terdengar. Baekhyun pergi sendirian.

Chanyeol mendorong dada Kris saat sadar Baekhyun meninggalkannya, tapi bukannya melepaskan, Kris semakin melumat bibirnya dan mengeratkan pelukannnya dipinggang Chanyeol.

"hyungh-" Chanyeol masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kris, tapi laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu sepertinya tidak berminat sedikitpun melepaskannya.

"kita lanjutkan dikamar saja," ucap Kris begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, mata Chanyeol melotot sempurna saat Kris langsung menariknya kekamarnya.

"hyung! Ya ini masih pagi!" teriak Chanyeol, telinga Kris seolah tak mendengar, laki-laki itu terus menarik Chanyeol hingga masuk kekamar.

"aku tidak perduli, sayang,"


End file.
